The Ironies of Love and Fate
by Musiqua
Summary: Sometimes, people are not who they seem to be... A story about a circus troupe, arranged marriage, and unexpected love. --NejiXTen AU--Editing
1. The Arranged Marriage

**Edited**

**

* * *

  
**

It was their fate to meet...then to part, so what will destiny decide?

***

_Fate has a way of influencing and manipulating things, making the impossible possible.__ Destiny is the path of life that somehow changes with every action we make yet stays the same._

_Fate and Destiny walk hand in hand, sometimes the same thing, sometimes completely different.__ Do they exist? There is no way to determine. Only in miraculous times in our lives do we believe they do._

_Otherwise our beliefs of their presence are faded, in our subconscious…_

***

It was a day whom many would consider beautiful. The cerulean sky was dotted with specks of faint white clouds. The sun was shining brightly, lighting up the busy streets of Konoha. Neji, however, had a sinking feeling.

_Something is going to ruin this day, somehow…_

He was not a pessimist...at least he was convinced that he wasn't.

He was in his study, practicing his near perfect characters of calligraphy. Slowly and patiently dipping the perfectly poised brush into the deep, murky pool of ink, he thought about his upcoming birthday. He sighed, thinking how it would be a stiff formal ceremony, instead of an easy going, fun "party" anyone else his age would hold.

But he wasn't like anyone else. He was Hyuga Neji, the prodigy of his clan. His clan was rich; owning a successful business. They were merchants who travelled to villages near and far, trading valuable items with their exceptional bargaining skills. This was because their clan had the Byakugan, especially used to see through the lies, forgeries and frauds.

Suddenly, a maid knocked on his door, interrupting him from his thoughts.

"You may enter." He said dispassionately.

A blushing girl entered, set down his tea on his desk, quickly stole a glance at him, causing her blush to deepen, and then slipped away…all in the matter of seconds.

He blinked. The stolen glance did not go by unnoticed by him. Neji was not a vain person. That is, unless you counted the hours he spent on maintaining his long, chestnut hair.

He never understood why girls always blushed around him, even his dear cousin Hinata. However, her blushing was an exception. Her quiet and painfully shy nature caused her to even faint at the sight of guests.

After drinking his soothing green tea, he decided to head outside. He saw Hinata, his timid cousin, lurking in the shadows of the corridor. She slowly walked up to him.

"Neji-niisan." She whispered quietly to acknowledge him, her head directed at the ground as always.

"Hinata-sama" he replied, slightly bowing his head. Slightly.

"H-hiashi-sama told me to tell you that your p-presence is n-needed in the meet-t-ing r-room," she said her stutter getting worse by the second.

_She__ doesn't stutter around me anymore...there must be something important going on..._

"I-i-i-it i-s- a-b-b-out..."

Neji nodded. There was no need for her to continue. He had already known since he was a child.

"Thank you for the message." He said in a reserved voice, however, there was a tint of kindness in it.

Taking in a deep breath of air, Hinata calmed herself. Smiling at Neji, she softly slinked away, leaving him with his thoughts.

He knew what was going on. Ever since his teenage years, he had already known, and didn't give it a second thought. However, he didn't expect it to occur so soon, not until a few more years.

His steps towards the meeting room were soft yet powerful. He knew he could handle this, he already knew it was coming.

Maids knelt down by the door, and then slid them open, as he approached the meeting room. The seventeen-year old prodigy could see the Hyuuga Elders and Hiashi-sama waiting patiently in the meeting room. He entered, paid his respects, and sat down.

Hiashi was the first to speak.

"Neji, as you know, this upcoming Saturday will be your eighteenth birthday. As tradition states, a boy becomes a man at this age.

"The Elders have allowed you 18 days, after your birthday, to go anywhere you wish. However, after the 18 days, you are to obey the Elders' wishes. You are to settle down and run the family business. When Hinata, the heiress, turns 18, she will then run the business as joint partners with you."

Neji's eyes opened a fraction (maybe 1/200ths) wider.

_Run the family business? Me? A branch family member?_

"We have chosen you to take over the business because of the exceptional skills you have shown, and proved, in this area."

_Of course, I was always known as the prodigy. Still, I can't believe the Elders relented and let me run a joint partnership. They didn't go by the rules, for once._

" Lastly, every well respected man needs a wife," Hiashi continued in a monotone voice, "Therefore, you will be put in an…"

Neji's expression did not change. It was the same as ever: bland, calm and demanding. He inwardly sighed. He knew what Hiashi was going to propose. And it consisted of two words.

_The two words of doom which will take away my freedom forever._

"Arranged Marriage." Hiashi ended.

_I knew the business deal was too good to be true without some sort of catch to it._

"The girl has not been chosen yet. She and her family background will have to fulfil some requirements, in order to marry into this house." Hiashi carried on.

_Requirements such as wealth, respect and benefits for the clan. Typical._

"We have a wide range of choices. However, the decision will be made by the end of this year, and the marriage will be on your nineteenth birthday." He informed Neji.

"Do you agree?"

Neji merely nodded. He would have no say or choice anyway. It was final.

***

"COME ON people! Let's get moving! We have to reach the next destination within a day!!" yelled out an enthusiastically loud boy, punching his fist in the frosty air.

From inside the tent, grumbles of protests could be heard.

"..so cold..."

"...rest..."

"...just a little while longer..."

The blond boy narrowed his eyes, then within a second; the tents disappeared, leaving the inhabitants exposed, shivering in the cold, morning air. Packing up the tents in the caravan, after that impressive show of speed and everlasting stamina and energy, the blond boy yelled out:

"ONE DAY only to get there! Come on you LAZY bunch of people! The AUDIENCE from that village will be DISAPPOINTED!"

The little group mumbled to themselves, and piled into the ready-to-go caravan. The blue-eyed boy beamed, checked the area in case there were still remaining belongings, and then closed the door behind him.

"WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD! The wonderful wizard of Oz!" he sang at a volume that could shatter eardrums, while driving the caravan off to the next destination.

"Stop singing! I'm trying to get some beauty sleep!" a pink-haired girl exclaimed in a screechy voice, due to fatigue. But to no avail, the happy driver, probably the only one who still had energy left after their 3 day continuous performance, carried on singing.

"FOLLOW THE YELLOW BRICK ROAD!! Follow the yellow..."

Everyone in the cozy caravan sighed in defeat.

***

As Neji opened his pale eyes to the morning of a new day, he sighed. It was his birthday today. Neji groaned in anticipation of a long, strict and quiet ceremony.

_Just like every birthday ceremony we, Hyugas, have. This one will probably be even longer._

After getting dressed in his everyday attire, he stepped out of his bland, tidy room, towards the dining area. He seated himself beside Hinata, as always. The Hyugas, being a prim and strict clan, had assigned seats.

Hinata turned around and gently smiled.

"Neji-niisan," she began with a nervous voice, "Happy Birthday."

Neji faced her with surprise, however his face was still stoic. _No one has ever said that to me before. _

Hinata gulped, thinking that she had made the wrong decision to speak confidently. What a blow to her first attempt at self confidence. She was going to hide her red face in her indigo bangs, when Neji did an unbelievable thing.

He smiled back.

Or rather, his mouth quivered and then resembled something close to a small smile. Hinata stared with wide eyes. She fought her chin's urge to drop to the ground. Hyugas just didn't do that.

"Thank you Hinata-sama." He replied, calmly as ever, yet his smile was still present on his aristocratic face.

Hinata nodded, and then smiled to herself. Maybe she should attempt to be more confident, as the results seemed to be amusingly interesting.

"Hinata," she stated. "Call me Hinata."

"But you are in the main Hyuga family, thus, it is respect to call you Hinata-sama," answered Neji, with an amused face. _Maybe this dreaded day wouldn't be as bad as I thought._

Hinata shook her head side to side.

"W-we are going t-to be joint partners." She replied, her stutter coming back. She gulped, and forced her stutter away. "So technically, we should be equals."

Neji nodded, understanding her logic.

"As you wish, Hinata."

Suddenly, the small chatter in the room ceased, as Hiashi entered. Hinata noticed that Neji's small smile was quickly wiped off his face at her father's arrival.

Hiashi cleared his throat.

"Good morning. Today, another member of the Hyuga clan will step into manhood. At precisely 8:08 tonight, we will be holding a ceremony for Neji, at the Hyugaa Hall. Please be prompt."

_8:08...as always with every ceremony. Ever the superstitious clan._

Neji grimaced, pondering over the many possibilities to spend his day, before the tedious ceremony that will change his life. He was going to go off to train after the usual silent meal, when Hinata tapped him on the shoulder.

"Neji-niisan, do you h-have any plans for today?" she asked, cautiously.

He turned to face her. _Scratch those plans. I wonder what idea she'll propose._

"No, no plans at all, Hinata-sa...Hinata" he corrected himself. A smile was starting to form on Hinata's face.

"Well, I was w-wondering if you and I could v-visit the village Oracle." Neji arched an eyebrow.

"W-well…you know... since this is the l-last opportunity to get a reading before the ceremony." she said, obviously flustered, poking her index fingers together.

"Sure." He replied. Hinata sighed in relief.

"Okay. Let's go."

***

The Oracle of their village was a friendly, old woman, rumoured to be over 200 years old. She was well respected among the villagers, as her readings, no matter how irrelevant or unbelievable at the time, were always, one way or another, correct.

"Good morning to you, Oracle." Hinata greeted. Neji nodded in acknowledgement.

The Oracle had been like a grandmother to Hinata. When Hinata was little, whenever she felt upset or had worries, she had always ran to the Oracle for comfort. Nowadays, she came to her for advice and encouragement.

"Would you like your readings? Since I know that it is your 18th birthday, meaning that your life will take on a new course, Neji, I will do both the services for free." She smiled kindly at them.

Hinata smiled in reply, and sat down on a stool opposite the Oracle. Neji followed her example, and seated himself beside Hinata.

"Instead of the usual individual readings, today I would like to try something different with you." The Oracle informed them, "I would like to do paired readings. This means that not only do I read the individual, I can also read the paths that you both will cross."

The two Hyugas nodded in agreement. _This will prove to be different...and interesting. _

The Oracle took out a stack of cards. The cards were not tarot cards or any of the sorts. They were unique, because the Oracle had created them. They were blank, but when the Oracle caught readings, images would appear on them.

She took their hands and closed her eyes. Her mouth was twisted in concentration. She flipped the first card and placed it in front of Neji.

"**Travel to the village of Mist"**

An image of mist appeared on the previously blank card. She flipped the second, and placed it on Neji's side again.

"**Find a circus..."**

A picture of small dome-like tents appeared. The third card was placed in front of Hinata. The Hyuga heiress widened her eyes in anticipation.

"**You will find an unlikely yet true love..."**

An image of a black heart appeared, and then faded into a rosy pink heart. Neji sniggered as he saw Hinata's shock etched on her face.

However, the Oracle continued.

"**So will you. However troubles will lie in your path..."**

She placed the next card in front of Neji. It showed two linked hearts, though the background was black. Neji paled slightly, and then resumed his original complexion.

_As if I will fall in love...I have no interests __in romance. I am to have an arranged marriage anyway..._

"**Both of you will succeed together...but only together, not apart"**

A card showing wealth appeared, followed by clasped hands. Hinata and Neji looked at each other, both knowing that this was referring to their joint partnership in their family business.

_So she and I have to make decisions and run the business together...or we won't succeed. I must keep this in mind..._

"**The birds will be set free..."**

The Oracle ended, placing yet again two cards.

One portraying a fantail, a small bird with a fan-like tail (they are native in New Zealand.), flying in the air, in front of Hinata. The other, an eagle, breaking out of a steel cage, was put in front of Neji.

The Oracle opened her eyes.

"I believe that was all I could read." She looked at them expectantly, waiting for questions. However, both the quiet Hyugas were silent, deep in their thoughts.

"I will leave you two with these readings in mind. Fate decided this, so don't think that they are impossible. Neji, I believe you are to go on a journey on those 18 days you have been permitted to travel." The Oracle kindly explained.

The two Hyugas thanked the Oracle and stood up to leave. As they stepped out of her tent, they heard the Oracle speak.

"Follow your destiny."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**_** I have decided to edit everything. I reread the story, and realized with horror, how shockingly amateur it was. This is bad, in the obvious sense of way, but being the optimist I am (hardly), it can be good, because it shows that I've improved in writing! *mock cheer***_

**Enjoy and Review if you please.**


	2. To Love, to Hope, to Try

**Edited**

**_''To love _**_is to risk not being loved in return._****

**_To hope_**_ is to risk pain._****

**_To try_**_ is to risk failure,_****

**_but risk must be taken because the greatest hazard in life is to risk nothing.''_**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Neji was calm and collected, his eyes were blank and his expression was neutral. However, he was bored to death, as he heard the Elders drone on and on.

_When will those monotonous Elders realise that they have repeated the same sentence for six times now?_

It was his birthday ceremony. He stood on the platform, in front of the Hyuga clan, to perform the ritual to transform a child to a man. Neji fought the urge to yawn, close his drooping eyes, or to scratch that persistent itchy spot on his cheek.

"…we are here to uphold an important ceremony for **one of the members of the Hyuga clan who will step into manhood**..."

_Seventh time…_

"Now, Hyuga Neji, I, an Elder of this clan, will appoint your becomings…"

_Finally, we're moving on…_

The Elder dipped his wrinkly finger into a jar of "holy oil". He placed his finger onto Neji's forehead, effectively rubbing the myrrh in a circular pattern.

"From this point onwards, you, Hyuga Neji, **one of the members of the Hyuga clan who will step into manhood**…"

_Eighth time…_

"I appoint you, Hyuga Neji, as one of our strong Hyuga men, as you are now **one of the members of the Hyuga clan who will step into manhood**…**"**

Neji grimaced.

_Ninth time…_

"Thus, this ceremony will now end, because this Hyuga man has now **stepped into manhood.**" The Elder finished.

_That's nine and a half times…_

As the clan members departed, Neji bowed to the Elder and Hiashi, before leaving the hall.

_That all came down to a total of 3 hours of repetitive lines and slow movements.__ How succinct. _

As Neji lay on his bed, his mind in a rather sarcastic mood. Recalling what the Oracle had relayed to him, he planned his journey to the village of mist. The pale-eyed 'man' had absolute faith in fate; however, he highly doubted the "true love" part. Maybe the Oracle interpreted the meaning wrong …

_After all, __I am in an arranged marriage…_

~*-*~

The caravan bumped along the cobble paths until it reached a high stone wall. The blond boy peered at the tall obstacle and scratched the back of his head.

"What is this thing?" he asked, thoroughly confused.

"It's a wall, dobe." A raven haired youth answered, clearly annoyed. The blue-eyed boy widened his eyes with a look of disbelief.

A boy, with his spiky hair in a rather gravity-defying ponytail, opened a lazy eye.

"It is a newly built wall surrounding the village of Mist. It filters and records who comes in and who leaves. This way, not only does it keep track of travelers and inhabitants, it can also keep out potential threats." The slouching boy yawned.

"Okay! This tall thing-"

"-Wall" the onyx-eyed boy corrected.

The enthusiastic boy glared at the chicken-haired boy, then proceeded with his announcement.

"This...wall... will not stand in our way! For we are the Mystic Circus Troupe!!"

"It's not standing in our way, merely hindering us for about ten minutes." The half asleep boy informed. "All we need to do is to pass through one of its four gates."

"HEY! How did you know there are four gates? Huh?" the loud boy cried out.

"Simple. There is one beside us," he replied with his eyes closed, pointing at a gate. "It says, "East" on it. So there must be a gate for north, west, east and south."

The usually noisy boy was silent in awe; his mouth in the shape of an 'o'...with a bit of drool hanging out.

"Let's go already!" a green-eyed girl whined.

"YEAH!" the driver agreed, returning to his deafening self.

~*-*~

"Name?" the guard by the gate commanded in a monotone voice.

"THE MYSTIC CIRCUS TROUPE!!"

"Reason to enter?"

"TO PERFORM FOR THE VILLAGE!!"

"Number of members?"

"FIVE!"

"Time you will be staying?"

"WE DON'T KNOW YET!"

"Okay. We will record the time when you depart."

"BELIEVE IT! THE CIRCUS IS COMING TO TOWN!!"

The guard cleared his throat somewhat noisily.

"You may enter."

The iron gates swung open, revealing a quaint village. True to its name, a thick layer of fog obscured the ground, hovering up to the villager's knees.

As the caravan drove in, they passed by villagers, who were rushing about in the markets. They were swinging their baskets of purchases and clutching tightly onto their money pouches. The market sellers were yelling out at the top of their lungs, advertising their goods.

"How are we going to let these villagers know that we have come?" a blonde girl with sky-blue eyes sighed. "It's so loud and everyone is rushing about..."

"You'll see." The supposedly asleep boy replied, "Our 'Leader' isn't loud for nothing..."

Suddenly, the sound of very loud, albeit corny, music rang out from the caravan, catching the attention of the villagers.

"OY! GREETINGS TO THE MIST VILLAGERS! WE ARE THE MYSTIC CIRCUS TROUPE!!" the driver proclaimed through a loudspeaker. "YES! THOSE WONDERFUL CIRCUS ACROBATS THAT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN DESPERATELY WAITING FOR!!"

A crowd of interested people started swarming around the caravan.

"TOMORROW NIGHT OUR FIRST SHOW WILL BE ON! BRING YOUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS TO EXPERIENCE A NIGHT OF BREATH-TAKING MIRACLES! ENTERTAIN YOURSELVES!"

"Excuse me Mister. There is a community notice board in the centre of our village." A little girl in two adorable pigtails piped up. "You can put up posters there. Are you the circus Mummy told me about? The ones who came here last year?"

"YES WE SURE ARE! THANK YOU LITTLE GIRL!" the boy continued. "OFF TO THE VILLAGE NOTICE BOARD!!"

"I'm impressed." The previously doubting girl exclaimed, shocked by the volume of the goofy blond boy's voce.

"Never underestimate that idiot." The lazy genius answered agreeably.

~*-*~

Hinata exited Neji's ceremony. Her back ached and her legs were experiencing the effects of pins and needles.

_**Those Elders were pathetic, repeating the same phrase over and over and over...**_

Hinata sighed. **She** was back again.

_**...and over again. Yup! I'm back and I don't intend on leaving!**_

'I thought I had gotten rid of you..."

_**Awww...what's wrong with me?**_

'You're too loud, too obnoxious, and much too crude.'

_**Pfftt...I am your Inner, the wonderful result of hormones!**_

"I would say pitiful results, truthfully..."

_**Well, well, well. Can**__**'t you just wait to experience true love?**_

Hinata flushed a beet red.

'True love..?'

_**Yeah. TRUE LOVE!**_

'B-b-but..."

_**Self confidence, remember? Get rid of that stutter!**_

'But...I'm just the 'useless girl who will inherit a lot of money'. I am probably going to get married to some rich clan who only want me for wealth and the Hyuuga family title."

The tinted lavender-eyed girl sighed remorsefully.

_**Hey! Toughen up! I personally think that you are pretty and smart!**_

Hinata's mouth trembled a bit.

'...really?'

_**Yeah duh! I am you. Stop putting me down!**_

The Hyuga heiress smiled.

'Maybe you aren't so bad after all...'

_**Who said I was**__** in the first place, hm?**_

Smiling gently to herself, the indigo-haired girl tiptoed past Neji's silent room and slipped into her bedroom.

Snuggling into the lush covers of her soft, warm bed, she felt something prodding her back. Sitting up abruptly in shock, she peered cautiously at the unknown nuisance in the dark.

Taking a deep breath, she summoned all her courage, and reached down...

and found a rolled up sock.

Chuckling to herself at her unneeded act of fear, she decided she had enough surprises for the day. Placing the sock on her bedside table, she lay down again. Weariness lulled her to a peaceful, dreamless sleep, as her last thoughts faded…

"…I wonder what tomorrow will bring...'

~*-*~

* * *

It was a clear day when the circus troupe woke up. The village was still deafening as travelers bargained and traded their goods. In a forest clearing, the circus acrobats had set up a cluster of three little tents. In the village entertainment square, they had already pitched a large dome shaped tent, attracting the attention of people passing by.

The performers had already gotten changed into their training clothes and warmed up outside. The sun shone down into the clearing as the five members concentrated on their tasks. Breakfast was simple rice porridge, and was quickly consumed by the tired troupe. The pink haired girl was the first to break the silence.

"I need to take the cats out for a walk." She announced, "See you in the Main Tent at midday."

She left, heading towards the caravan. Taking out three pink leashes, she attached them to her three pets. Walking into the forest, she turned around and winked at the handsome, raven-haired boy.

This caused different reactions from each of the troupe members. The dark-eyed boy frowned, the 'Leader' pouted, the blonde girl with the high ponytail glared at the retreating girl's back and the genius softly snored, content with the breakfast.

"Well, I'm gonna go practice my lines!" the blond, sparkly-eyed boy announced, then skipped away exuberantly.

"Main Tent." The esoteric boy uttered, and promptly left.

"I'm going to the Main Tent as well!" the blue-eyed blonde chirped.

The boy (with a hairstyle that could rival a chicken's butt) stiffly turned around and glared at her.

"Uh...I'm going to practice my trapeze moves of course!" the girl quickly added, a dark red blush was eminent on her face, the result of his intense glaring, "I have no other motive…hehe..."

"Hn..." the quiet boy left without turning around. The blonde girl sighed dejectedly, then stalked him out of the camping grounds.

The lazy genius was left alone...happily asleep in Dreamland.

~*-*~

The sunlight filtered through Hinatai's blinds, partially illuminating the neat room.

_**Good morning sunshine!!**_

Hinata groaned. She was sleeping peacefully ...until her loud Inner rudely interrupted her.

'Why now? What time is it anyway?'

_**Now because it is the PROPER time to wake up: in the morning!**_

'I do always wake up in the morning! What ever made you think otherwise?"

_**Gosh somebody is cranky in the morning! And what about yesterday's rather subtle sleep in?**_

'That doesn't count!'

_**Sure sure...whatever you say**__** deary**_

Suddenly, a soft knock on her sliding door snapped her out of her conversation...or pointless quarreling with her Inner.

"Hai?"

"Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama requests your presence in the meeting room." A soft voice of a servant called out from the other side of the door.

"Thank you. Tell him that I will be there in 20 minutes."she replied, fully awake.

"Hai." Soft footsteps slowly padded away.

_**Ooooh...I wonder what he has to say to us...**_

'I bet it's another blow at my self-esteem, criticism, or some sort lecture on how he is always disappointed in me." Hinata sighed, her lavender eyes showing her deep misery.

_**Aww...cheer up! It makes me so sad when you're sad!**_

Hinata sniffed.'That's because we're the same person.'

_**Well...**__**that's partially true...**_

Hinata shook out the conflicting thoughts in her mind, dressed into a simple white yukata, and left the room.

~*-*~

As Hinata entered the meeting room, her stomach twisted in apprehension.

'_Don't hold your hopes up..._'she told herself quietly.

"Hinata, please take a seat." Hiashi stated in a demanding tone. She timidly nodded and took the seat opposite him.

"I would like to inform you that you will no longer be learning business trade skills with your sensei."

Hinata inwardly cringed. Was she that disappointing? Was she such a disgrace that her father had given up on her inheriting the family business?

However, from now on, you will now be learning from me. I would like to pass on the business experience and skills personally."

This took a few moments to sink in. She gasped. It was out of her wildest imaginations. This was a complete 180 to what she had expected. Gathering her wits from her blatantly flustered demeanor, she composed herself.

'_He has accepted me...'_Her heart warmed at the prospect.

"Lessons shall commence after Neji returns. Seven in the morning in the usual place." Hiashi said. Hinata trembled in happiness, bowed her head and left for the door.

"...And also, Hinata," Hiashi continued with a lingering tone, "I am able to say that I am...proud of you."

Hinata smiled, and walked out the room, her heart brimming with joy.

_**You go girl!**_

~*-*~

Neji had woken up earlier than the members of the Hyuga clan. The sun hadn't yet greeted the village, so it was still as dark as nighttime. Neji knew that Hinata would insist on travelling with him on his "quest". Luckily she was a deep sleeper and always woke up late.

He had packed the necessary items and belongings the night before, and slung the sack over his shoulder. Stealthily, he crept towards the windows, and hopped onto the ridge. He jumped down from the high window and landed as gracefully as a cat.

Slinking towards the stables, he opened one of the gates. As soon as he let out a low whistle, a dusky mare trotted out, her footsteps as silent as the night. Her coat shone in the moonlight, rippling the dark colour of midnight.

If you didn't look closely, you may have missed her, as she camouflaged into the dark, and her movements were inaudible.

The horse was Neji's pride. He had chosen her from when she was a foal, and trained and nurtured her until she grew up to be the perfect horse for him. Stealthy, quiet and strong. But most important of all, she was extremely loyal to Neji, her master and friend.

Neji swung himself onto the horse smoothly, riding away from the Hyuuga household, and into the darkness.

~*-*~

As he was throwing swords into the air, the pale skinned boy, with contrasting midnight hair, was interrupted as a shuriken flew past him, missing him by a mere centimetre. He angrily turned around, a snarl pasted on his handsome face, only to face a boy staring at him with mock innocence. His hair wrapped up in a bandana, and brown bangs were the only part of his hair showing.

"I want to join your circus." The offending boy proclaimed, not bothering to beat about the bush.

"It's not up to me to decide," The frosty boy replied, scoffing, "I am not the 'Leader'."

His response was met with a cold stare from the stranger, whose facial expression did not give any of his feelings away.

"However, I am able to assess your abilities."

"I can throw weapons...accurately."

"I think that was obvious. Your entrance clearly proved that." The boy smirked.

"Blindfolded." The calm boy continued without a flicker of his facial features, "around a target...which could be a live person."

"That's too dangerous." The aloof boy snapped. "What if a member of the audience gets harmed?"

"They won't. I can be sure of that."

The handsome boy narrowed his dark eyes. "Prove it."

The newcomer merely nodded, as if this were all in a day's work.

"Stand there." he pointed at a wooden wall. The dark-haired boy calmly walked to the location, knowing that if the unknown boy was not true to his word, he could still easily dodge the sharp objects.

The brown-eyed stranger then proceeded to wrap his eyes with two layers of opaque black fabric strips. Taking out a kunai, he promptly threw it at the handsome boy's head. It landed just above the beautifully carved face of the boy, who did not even flinch.

Shuriken and kunai swiftly followed one another, as the boy sped up, until the raven-haired boy was surrounded by a mass of weapons.

Suddenly a shrill scream sounded.

The owner of the scream was the trapeze acrobat. Her blue eyes were wide, her face pale, completely drained of all colour.

"What's going ON?" she exclaimed, "Are you alright, Sasu-"

She as promptly cut off by the calm 'victim', who had stepped out of the maze of sharp weapons.

"Stop screaming. It's aggravating" He reprimanded coolly. "I'm perfectly fine."

He turned around to find an outline of himself, formed by the weapons.

"Take off your blindfold." He directed at the 'attacker'. "You can join us. Your aim was flawless."

~*-*~

Hinata had decided on the day that the Oracle told them about Neji's quest of fate, that she would join him. She had packed her belongings, planning to accompany him. However, as she merrily entered his room, she was met with a column of air.

_**Ehh?? Where is Neji-nisan??**_

'Hm...he doesn't appear to be in his room, nor his study...

_**Bathroom?**_

'Nope, it's empty...' Hinata sighed. Somehow, she had a sinking feeling that Neji would not wish for her to join him, thus left early in the morning, taking advantage of her sleep-ins.

However, instead of feeling distressed, she smiled.  
Neji was not the only to have planned beforehand. Never underestimate the Hyuuga Heiress.

* * *

**Warm, fuzzy, encouraging, and enlightening reviews are very much welcome.  
So are fair, pedagogical, helpful, and constructive ****criticisms.**


	3. Bulls Eye

**Important info:**

**This story is set in a semi-fantasy world of my creation. Because of this, the Byakugan and Sharingan are altered to fit with the story.**

**The Byakugan can see through lies and things invisible to normal eyes. It can be used in bargaining, or in special cases, ****rays of light that are otherwise unseen.**

**The Sharingan can activate to allow the user to breath flames. It can also give the user a photogenic memory, so things can be quickly remembered and copied.

* * *

**

_"To be sure of hitting the target, shoot first, and call whatever you hit the target"_

**

* * *

  
**

"My performance was flawless? That is an understatement" the brown-haired boy dismissively replied.

"EHH??" the wide-eyed blonde pointed, "who is that??"

"The new member of our circus." The attractive boy replied simply.

"Ohayo!" the viridian-eyed girl called out, entering the main tent. Trailing behind her were three cats on leashes.

"Hey forehead-girl!"

The pinkette was about to retort back with an equally offending nickname, until she noticed the newcomer.

"Ah...the circus hasn't opened yet." She politely informed him; her voice completely reverted from its brash loudness to a quiet lure. The new member was startled by her one-eighty turn in attitude.

"Thanks, however, I'm here to train…"he replied smoothly, "as the new troupe performer."

Silence crept into the tent. The wind flew. Tumbleweed bounced past them.

It was so awkwardly silent that nobody noticed their lethargic member slip into the tent; his eyes half closed.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on the way you see it, an obliviously loud voice obliterated the quiet atmosphere.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO..."The boy started, then realised that there was an unfamiliar face."EH?? What are you doing here?"

He pointed at the 'incriminating intruder'.

"Ahem. New member, meet out 'Leader'." The stoic boy introduced calmly, eyes averted to the side for shame of his 'leader'.

"WELL, YES! I am THE LEADER! Welcome to our wondrous, friendly, close-knit troupe. We're like a family! " he cried out with gusto. "So how should you call you, 'bro'?"

Everyone in the room twitched, as they distanced themselves away from each other awkwardly; the perfect picture of the perfect happy , the new 'family member' smoothly replied:

"You may call me Hoshi, and I specialize in weapon throwing. And what shall I deem you?

Oh, I know!" he cheekily countered, "The annoying little brother I never had."

~*-*~

The blue-eyed boy's eyes brimmed with tears of happiness, completely oblivious to the mockery just paid to him.

"I've always wanted a brother!" he sniffed, wiping away glistening tears. The moment was shattered as he suddenly reverted back to his loud self.

"OKAY!" the boy recovered quickly, "Let's have a stage name roll check!"

"FIREBREATHER!"

'Hn..."

"CAT-WOMAN!"

"I protest! I hate that name!! It sounds like I belong to some mutated females species!"

"MIND—

"Here"

"—Reader..." He sweat-dropped, then resumed his Voice of Authority.

"TRAPEZE ARTIST!"

"Hai! Present and beauuuutiful!"

"AND LASTLY, our new member, the WEAPONS MASTER!"

"Here."

"ALL PRESENT!!"And with that, he closed his non-existent role book.

~*-*~

Hinata smiled a devious yet innocent smile. She had predicted that her cousin would leave her behind, knowing that she always woke up late.

That was the reason why at midnight the night before, she had crept into the stables. There, she had applied a special tracking lotion she made onto the lenient mare's hooves. Neji's ebony horse, named **Shadow**, had silently looked Hinata in the eyes, and then allowed her to lift up her hooves to apply the creamy lotion.

Hinata had created this lotion as part of her family business studies, where she had to invent a new item that would be useful in the market.

The lotion did not have a smell, and quickly turns invisible when it is applied. Only Hyuga's could use this invention as the Byakugan was needed to locate the tracks invisible to the naked eye.

The marks could only be spotted by Hinata, because she hadn't yet introduced this lotion to the Hyuga clan yet. She had thought that it was an insignificant invention and was afraid that her father would criticize it.

She kept it in her drawers, and was glad that she found a reason to actually put the lotion to use.

Marks would appear wherever the lotion touched, in this case the hooves. They could only be seen with the Byakugan because only these types of eyes are able to receive and interpret the 'invisible' rays.

These rays would be something like ultraviolet or infrared rays on the electromagnetic spectrum scale, thus, wouldn't be visible light to normal eyes.

Hinata left a letter on her desk, explaining that she had gone after Neji and will return in 18 days.

Walking into the stables, she smiled at a white stallion. This was her horse called **Hikari**, or **Light**, who was strong yet shy. She stroked his mane and fed him a carrot before leading him out.

Brushing his gleaming unblemished coat, she murmured to him, informing him of her plans. She swung herself onto Hikari, and activated her Byakugan.

She saw slightly glowing hoof-prints heading south, and followed them on her loyal stallion.

~*-*~

Neji rode swiftly and silently, admiring the scenic views that passed by. The day was nearly ending, so he knew a village was near. There was no need to guide the horse, for he himself didn't know where he was heading.

"_**Travel to another village where your steed will take you on her free will..."**_

That was what the Oracle had said. So that was what he did.

He had ridden past a vast plain, yet had seen no village. Through a forest, over steep hills and finally, his mare had found a cobbled path.

A **yellow** cobbled path.

At first, it stretched on from both ways, seemingly never-ending. So he let his horse gallop wherever she wished.

As the sun was starting to set, Neji could start to see the silhouettes of a village. However, as he neared the village, it became foggier.

The road stopped and he met an obstruction.

A wall.

Neji proceeded along, whilst glaring at the wall, and approached a guard. He explained that he would be visiting the village for a brief time, around 16 days (AN: the other 2 days were for travelling).

The guard nodded, and promptly allowed him to pass.

A bustling village greeted him, and he nearly ran down many villagers who were rushing about. Neji reluctantly got off his steed and decided to look for visitor information.

However, the busyness of the village made it impossible for him to do so efficiently. This was proved by his current walking pace, which had not yet exceeded 1km/h.

It was rather pitiful, really.

Thus, he decided to change his plan of action to asking for directions from a local. Being Neji, he thought that it best to assess the villagers to find the optimum person to ask, as he did not want to deflate his ego any further.

Asking a complete stranger for help was shameful enough. There was no need to pour more salt on the wound.

After analysing the passing villagers, he decided to approach a friendly looking girl around his age.

It was her sensible hairstyle of two buns that attracted his attention. It also showed that she was a practical person, this fact accentuated by the lack of any trace of makeup, and her modest, tomboy clothing.

And she was least likely to turn into a fangirl.

Neji shivered at the thought of those nearly inhuman...wait, scratch that, **horrifically **inhuman pests. And that was only putting it nicely.

He strode purposefully over to her, leading Shadow by a rope. Being ever the social person, he introduced himself eloquently with a grunt.

She turned around to face him, a smile on her face when she realised that he was a visitor.

"Hello, it seems like you're new here...so that means you're lost?" the brunette smiled at him with fake innocence.

Neji twitched. Darn. And the whole point of asking this girl was to avoid deflating his ego any further.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am new to this village." He sniffed. "Where may I find visitor information?"

The girl seemed to notice the significance of his sniff and pompous tone.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!" she explained herself, scratching the back of her head sheepishly,

"It's just that I assumed that you were lost because visitors generally get lost in this busy village...

"And, uh, I guess I should say something along the lines of 'Welcome to the Mist Village! I hope you enjoy your stay!' But that's just lame! So instead, I'll just take you directly to the information centre."

Neji closed his eyes, breathed in slowly, reopened his white orbs, and replied calmly.

"Hn. " He replied vaguely.

"So, what do I call you?" she asked politely.

"Neji. Hyuuga Neji."

Her eyes widened for a fraction of a second, however, her lips curled into a knowing smile. "Oh. A Huuga. No wonder you're such a pompous, inarticulate, tight-lipped, unfeeling..."

Her smile grew as she watched him fuming from the corner of her eye. "Stoic, arrogant, stick-up-your-arse…"

"That last comment was uncalled for, not to mention, crude." he growled, his previously calm eyes flaming.

"Now aren't you ever the articulate one?" the girl replied, chuckling, completely unaffected by his sharp glare.

Neji could not believe a stranger could so easily ruffle his feathers, metaphorically, of course.

"Truce?" she offered, looking uncharacteristically grave. After calming down, he held out his hand as a peace offering, and they shook on it.

"Lead the way" he smirked down at her. She harrumphed and skipped ahead, and he followed.

They made brief and somewhat mundane conversation on the way to the info centre. Neji informed the girl of why he was here, and she replied, supplying him with the recent news in the village.

"Oh! And just yesterday, the much anticipated 'mystic circus troupe' arrived!" she announced ecstatically, slightly jumping on the balls of her feet.

Neji raised an eyebrow. This was interesting.

"_**Find a circus..." **_the Oracle had told him.

"Oh! We're here." She suddenly cried out, and pointed to a flashy building, with a big sign reading: WELCOME TO THE MIST VILLAGE _We hope you enjoy your stay!_

Neji visibly twitched. Those words seemed awfully familiar, and indeed, lame.

"Well, here you are. If you need any more help, just ask the reception for a girl called Tenten. They all know who I am." she called out to him as she hopped away, waving her hand nonchalantly.

Neji raised a hand as a sign of acknowledgement, finally took his eyes off the interesting tomboy, and strolled into the building.

~*-*~

"Well, then...ah...welcome to the troupe, Hoshi-kun!" the pink haired girl cried out.

"Let me introduce you to everyone.

"This is Ino, whom I called Ino pig—"

"Hey! Watch it Forehead!" the offended girl retorted.

"This is Naruto, the self appointed leader of our circus—"

"YEAH! THAT'S ME!"

"He's Shikamaru, who is supposed to have an IQ over 200…"

The 'genius' greeted him with a soft snore.

"Uh…well, this is Sasuke-kun, who will be my future husband!" Sakura ended with a blush and giggle combination.

"Hn. No I won't—" Sasuke corrected, but was interrupted by a red-faced Ino.

"No! He won't be!" She interjected.

Sasuke was about to silently agree with her until Ino carried on.

"He's going to be MY husband!"

Sasuke walked off feeling violated; slightly spasmodically shaking and twitching.

~*-*~

"Hey, where is Sasuke? And Hoshi?" Sakura asked, looking around wildly.

"They left." Shikamaru yawned, stretched out on the floor.

"Oh…I'm sure they were here a minute ago!" she looked bewildered.

"Nah, both left when you and Ino had another argument…

"Hoshi had already slipped away, quickly collecting his kunai that were embedded in the walls when the argument had become extremely heated."with that, the lazy genius plopped back down to sleep.

"Oh…" the rosette was clearly embarrassed.

"He told me that he would be here in the Main tent for tonight's performance." Shikamaru suddenly woke back up again to tell the troupe.

"WHAT? So He's gonna do an impromptu?" Naruto cried out, flustered by not having the chance to plan out Hoshi's act.

"Yeah, he said he's got it sorted. He'll come an hour before the show."

"NO NO NO! I must see his act! I don't even know how long it lasts!!"Naruto cried out in hysteria, violently stabbing at his yet-to-be-used planner.

His only reply from Shikamaru were a few lazy Zzz's drifting about.

~*-*~

The group was to disperse to individually practice, until they rejoin in the Main Tent for the last mock rehearsal, right before the night's performance.

_With Sakura in an outside training ground…_

"There's one more hour till dress rehearsal…" Sakura said to her cats, petting them with a large smile one her face.

"And at 6 tonight I will be able to whisk away Sasuke-kun's heart with my wonderful performance!" she carried on daydreaming with hearts in her eyes.

The cats stared blankly at her.

~*-*~

_Meanwhile with Ino and Sasuke in the main tent…_

"Sasuke-kun! What do you think of my performance? Do you like how I incorporated flowers in my act? What about my hair? Do you like how it's done up so that it can sway when I jump and balance on the trapeze…"

Ino rambled on without stop, and she failed to notice that Sasuke was silently creeping out of the tent.

The Uchiha shivered. What was it with the female circus members? Correction. What was it with the whole female population?

Although he quietly admitted to himself, his two co-workers were certainly the worst out of all the females he had met.

Oh, how wrong was he.

Because they were always on the move, he had not stayed in one place long enough for a fan base to fully develop. This meant that although he knew that the female population wanted him, he did not know of the dangers of revisiting the same village.

How was that dangerous, you may ask? Sasuke did not know that since the circus had last performed in the village of mist, a fan base had formed, and now, matured.

Poor boy. He was oblivious to it all.

~*-*~

_Meanwhile with Shikamaru on a grassy paddock…_

'Now that I have finished designing my "mind reading" plan based on logical strategies, I can finally relax…" the genius lay down underneath a tree with his hands behind his head.

'Ah…today's a good day… white, fluffy cumulus clouds…and hey…there are wispy cirrus clouds too…' Shikaramu gazed up at the clouds.

'…and they remind me of Ino's hair…' He frowned.

Suddenly he didn't seem that fond of cirrus clouds anymore.

~*-*~

_Meanwhile with Naruto in the forest near their tents…_

"Ladies and gentlemen! It is my **pleashure** to present to you...The Mystic Circus Troupe!" Naruto frowned. He pronounced a word wrong. And now it sounded like he had tongue problems.

Ladies and gentlemen! It is my **pleasssure** to present to you...The Mystic Circus Troupe!" Now it seemed like he was accentuating his the 's' too much. Overkill…

"Ladies and gentlemen! It is my pleasure to **resent** to you...The Mystic Circus Troupe!" Oh dear. One word problem solved and another arrives. It sounded like he had an anger management problem

'resent…psh…' he thought bitterly. He never had this much trouble with his lines before.

"Ladies and gentlemen! It is my pleasure to present to you...The Mystic Circus Troupe!"

"YES I DID IT!!!" he cried out ecstatically, pumping his hand in the air. He then proceeded with his Naruto Victory Dance TM. Naruto decided to try one more time, just to see if he could move on to the next line.

""Ladies and gentlemen! It is my **pleashure** to present to you...The Mystic Circus Troupe!"

"AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Naruto cried out in dismay.

Back to square one. But we're dealing with Naruto who has too much perseverance for his own good sometimes.

"BELIEVE IT! I WILL DO THIS!!!"

For the next 20 minutes, determined echoes of a certain line resonated throughout the forest.

* * *

**My external exams are coming up ''**

**Wish me luck~!  
**


End file.
